


Is this a dad?

by Lovely_Reira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: I'll be adding to this randomly whenever I get the whim to write about baby stuff, M/M, Saruhiko is me af, The baby fic nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Reira/pseuds/Lovely_Reira
Summary: Guess who can't think of a title so she made it based off a meme?! This girl!Some Saruhiko and Misaki random drabbles of them dealing with a small person a few years post ROK!





	1. Chapter 1

“He’s like a little potato…” Saruhiko mumbled, staring down at the small little thing in his arms with an unreadable expression. 

Misaki smiled in response as he watched them. It had been two weeks since they had started the process to adopt the child, barely two months old. It wasn’t exactly planned, but they had been talking about having kids for a while. They both anticipated that they would probably adopt from the older pool of children, but things had never exactly worked out the way that they had planned.

\--

The call in the middle of the afternoon asking Misaki to pick up some paperwork that he had left at home was unexpected, but Saruhiko rarely asked for this kind of stuff from him - and it would be a good chance to make sure that he had eaten a lunch that didn’t consist of a couple of energy bars - so he agreed. He wondered what had his boyfriend- fiance, shit - so busy that he hadn’t been able to pick it up himself. The answer was even better than he could have imagined. Saruhiko sat at his desk with a frown on his lips, shooing away his coworkers who were crowding around him. 

“It’s not a sideshow attraction, stop staring at it.”

“But he’s just so cute!”

“Plus he makes Fushimi look so much more approachable…”

It took him getting closer to realize what they were talking about. Cradled awkwardly in Saruhiko’s arms was a small child, sleeping contently. Saruhiko sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes which landed on Misaki. 

“Finally,” he said. “Just put those on my desk for now, Misaki.”

Walking closer, he set the files down. “What’s going on here?” he asked the group of men. 

“This kid’s parents were killed. Since we were the ones on scene, the child was placed in our care until someone can pick him up,” one of them told him, Akiyama he was pretty sure his name was. 

Nodding slowly, he eyed Saruhiko, hoping for some further explanation. “And how did this gloomy guy end up with him?”

“He is the only one that could settle him down. We tried everything, but he just kept screaming until Fushimi got him. Then he settled right down and fell asleep,” the long haired one said.

“So the lieutenant put him in charge of watching the baby!” 

“Don’t you all have work to do?” Saruhiko asked, glaring icily. It was clear that even if they didn’t have any work that they should quickly find something to busy themself with. 

There was a chorus of responses, no one wanting to challenge that look. Apparently, they were just as familiar with Saruhiko’s wrath as he was. 

Saruhiko muttered something under his breath, before looking back to Misaki. “Thanks for bringing these. You can go now,” he told him. 

“I might as well hang out here for a bit. I brought you some lunch, but it seems like you have your hands full,” the amused tone in his voice earned him a less intense glare. “Here, let me help. You are holding him wrong.”

“I don’t need any help.” Despite his words, he didn’t put up any kind of resistance as Misaki readjusted his arms and the infant in them, clicking his tongue softly when reminded to ‘support his head’. 

Once Misaki was content with how he was holding him, he untied the red sweater from around his waist, folding it up. “Lift your arm for a sec,” he instructed, slipping it under his elbow when Saruhiko complied. “That should be a bit more comfortable and you have a free hand to work now.” He grinned proudly.

Not answering his boasting, Saruhiko rolled closer to his laptop, immediately making use of having his right hand freed up. It was kind of impressive how much he was getting done so fast, stopping occasionally to make sure that the kid was still sleeping before getting back to work again.

“So what’s the kid’s name?” Misaki asked. 

Saruhiko continued typing. “Why would I know?”

“Cause you’re a know-it-all.”

“Only with things that are worth my time to know,” Saruhiko said. A few moments later, he spoke again. “Hinata.”

“Aw man, poor kid got stuck with a girly name too.” Misaki immediately felt a wave of sympathy. 

Saruhiko rolled his eyes slightly, “Only you care about things like that Mi-sa-ki~” his lips twitched up into a smirk.

“Plenty of people care, you damn monkey. Hopefully, whoever adopts him will have a badass last name,” he grinned. 

“If someone adopts him.” 

His grin faded. “Why wouldn’t they? He’s a cute kid and don’t people love adopting babies?” he asked, confused. That’s why they had determined that when they adopted that they were going to look at older kids, to give them a chance at a good home too.

Sighing, Saruhiko stopped to look at him. “Didn’t you stop to think about why we have him?” 

“Cuz you guys were at the scene when he was found…”

“That’s only part of the reason. The kid is a strain. No normal person is gonna adopt a defective kid, so he’ll likely either stay in the system until he ages out or get passed around from family to family until he ages out,” he explained. 

“How? The slate has been gone for years! I thought that strains were super rare nowadays and even when they do pop up they are usually too weak to cause too much trouble. Even Anna’s powers are way weaker than before!” Misaki looked between Saruhiko and the child. 

Saruhiko’s eyes shifted off to the side. “They are, but there are still ones with enough power to make them outcasts. This kid is one of them. His powers are what caused the accident that killed his parents, hence why Scepter 4 was called in the first place.”

“So this kid was screwed from the start…” Misaki mumbled, his chest feeling heavy. 

“It’s not like you need a family.” 

His expression and tone didn’t change, but Misaki could guess what was going through his head. “It definitely helps when you have the right family though,” he countered. 

In Saruhiko’s case, he definitely would have been better off without his family’s influence, but he was still doing his best to convince him that family wasn’t a terrible thing. They had made a lot of progress on getting him to trust people, in large part due to the influence of Scepter 4 - though he didn’t exactly love to admit how much of a positive influence they had been. The biggest proof of progress that they had was Saruhiko being the one to bring up them starting a family of their own, trying to act all nonchalant and indifferent despite the small signs of uncertainty. 

Typical Saru. 

“I guess.”

The conversation was interrupted before it could go any farther when the blue’s lieutenant entered, holding a bag in hand as she walked straight towards them. 

There was a momentarily look of surprise on her face when she saw him sitting there, but it was gone in moments as she nodded in acknowledgement. “I see, so that’s what Fushimi meant by ‘calling in backup.’ Good afternoon,” she greeted him, setting the bag down on the opposite side of Saruhiko. “I bought some supplies: baby formula, bottles, diapers, powder, and wipes. I also picked up a pacifier since I thought it might help comfort him when you are unavailable.”

Misaki snickered softly when she lifted up the package containing the binky, seeing a small stuffed monkey attached to it.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” he said, sighing softly. 

It was perfect timing that she arrived, it seemed, since Hinata began squirming slightly in Saruhiko’s arm, whimpering softly which evolved into screaming quickly after. Saruhiko’s eyes widened slightly in a helpless panic as he looked at the two. 

“He’s probably hungry. He’s pretty young so his mom must’ve still been feeding him every couple hours,” Misaki said. 

Awashime grabbed a bottle and the formula, briskly heading off with a promise of a quick return. All the while, Saruhiko tried awkwardly bouncing his arms in an attempt to console the child. 

Taking pity on him, Misaki held out his hands. “Here, let me see him for a bit so that you can have a break and eat.” 

To his surprise, Saruhiko hesitated before passing Hinata over to him. He had half expected him to practically throw the kid at him. 

Misaki began bouncing him slightly. “I know buddy, you’re probably pretty hungry right now and want your Mama to come feed you...don’t worry, we’re gonna have something for ya. It probably will taste a little weird, but it should hit the spot,” he cooed quietly to the whimpering baby. Well, it was a step up from screaming.

“You know he can’t understand you right?” Saruhiko asked, though he seemed equally relieved that the ear piercing shrieks had stopped. 

“It’s not about knowing what I’m saying, it’s just about having someone talking to him.” Misaki kept speaking quietly to him, even when Awashima came back. 

Handing him the bottle, she answered the next question he was about to ask before he had even opened his mouth. “I checked the temperature to make sure it wasn’t too hot already.”

Nodding, Misaki brought the nipple to his mouth. He didn’t seem interested in it at first until he realized that there was milk inside. As soon as the connection between the bottle and food clicked for the child, he put his tiny hands on the sides as if to help Misaki support it and began drinking. “There ya go. It’s not so bad, now is it?”

“You appear to be rather good at this. Frankly, I’m a little bit surprised. You never struck me as the type to be good with young children,” Awashima told him as he watched.

“I have two younger siblings so I learned a lot from watching my mom and step-dad,” Misaki explained. “It’s really not all that complicated. They only usually scream for a couple of reasons, so you just have to go through the list until they stop.”

Awashima nodded. “Well, we’re grateful to have your assistance, Yata Misaki.” 

“No problem. I’ll take him for a walk so that you guys can get some actual work done,” Misaki offered, turning to look at Saruhiko, “You better eat while I’m gone.”

“Mhm.” Saruhiko was already utilizing his baby-free time to return to his report. Though, he reached over to pull the takeout bag closer. 

Satisfied with that, Misaki walked towards the door. He figured some fresh air would be good for the kid since he would be spending most of his day cooped up in that building.

\--

It had only taken a few days after that for Saruhiko to turn to him out of the blue while they were cuddling before bed, suggesting in the most roundabout way possible that they adopt, or at the very least foster, Hinata. 

The process had been excruciatingly long for them, even with Munakata using what governmental ties he had to fasttrack everything for them. Now, lots of paperwork and home visits later, they had him. It felt like a huge relief for both of them to have it be official. Saruhiko hadn’t taken his eyes off of him for more than a few seconds at a time which made Misaki feel super giddy and warm inside. 

“Was he this small? I feel like he was bigger before,” Saruhiko added, glancing up at Misaki for a second before looking back down again. 

His hold on him was a lot better than the first time, Misaki noted. “How would him shrinking even be possible?” he asked, sounding just as amused as he felt. 

“They might not have been feeding him enough. Those places aren’t always the best.” He held out his pinky finger to Hinata who instinctively held onto it. 

“I’m sure they fed him plenty. Right, big guy? Don’t let your dad get to you, you are definitely growing! You're gonna be big and strong!” Misaki beamed. 

He had expected some kind of retort regarding his own height since they were on the topic, but Saruhiko didn’t say anything. His lips pressed together into a tight line as he stared at Hinata, his face a little paler than before.

“Saru?” Misaki asked slowly.

“We really did it...We’re dads...I’m a dad,” Saruhiko mumbled. 

“You better not be having second thoughts. We already signed the paperwork,” he was partially joking and partially trying to keep Saruhiko from getting too caught up in his head.

He blinked a couple times before looking up at Misaki, his eyes seemed to clear up a bit. “Let’s just try not to screw him up too bad, alright?” 

“There’s no way we could! When we work together, we can handle everything that comes our way, right? Besides, raising a kid is way better than taking over the world.” 

That seemed to put his worries temporarily at ease. “I just hope he doesn’t end up as much of an idiot as his father,” Saruhiko mused with a smirk. 

Misaki shot back a small glare. “I’d rather have him be an idiot than a jerk like you.”

“What a comeback. How will I ever recover?” Saruhiko asked dryly. 

“Jerk.”

“Idiot.”


	2. Chapter 2

Fushimi Saruhiko was an expert on small children. Hours upon hours of research ensuring that he knew pretty much everything, even the things that he really didn’t actually need to know and things he probably would have slept better at night not knowing. In theory, he had all of the information to be the perfect parent. In theory. However, the small screaming bundle in his arms was not a theory and none of the information that he had at his disposal seemed to be helping him. 

 

It wasn’t as if he had never been alone with Hinata before. He frequently had him all to himself for a few hours at a time while Misaki was at work. Due to the fact that he had typically longer hours, he had never spent an entire day alone with him before though, much less two. 

 

The entire thing had sounded wonderful at first. Spending time with his seven month old son was something he always looked forward to, much more than he would have anticipated. So, he had readily agreed when Misaki asked if he would be able to handle it while he went away on his overnight bachelors party with the members of HOMRA - Anna excluded since a 17 year old girl didn’t deserve to get pulled into whatever craziness those idiots had planned.

 

Not only had it sounded wonderful, but it had seemed relatively easy as well. He was pretty sure that there wasn’t anything that his son could do that he couldn’t handle. 

 

When that confident thought had passed through his head, he hadn’t realized that on the second day his son would decide that their day would consist of him screaming so loud that Saruhiko couldn’t understand how he still had a voice left to scream with, full on tears streaming down his cheeks that let him know that this wasn’t just angry yelling. 

 

This wasn’t Saruhiko’s first rodeo though, so he began going through the motions; checking his diaper, offering him some formula followed by some applesauce, trying to put him down for a nap, distracting him. He had even given him some grape water for his stomach and checked to see if he was teething.

 

Nothing. 

 

He just rejected it all and kept screaming.

 

That was - he glanced over towards the clock - four hours ago. Four hours of screams that would occasionally be broken up by shaky breathing and small whimpers that made him feel like a monster for not knowing what to do. 

 

Saruhiko’s best results so far were walking around with him and bouncing him, especially outside - though the sympathetic and judgmental looks that he received were mildly annoying in his already worked up state. He had barely managed to restrain himself when some middle aged man complained just loud enough to make sure Saruhiko heard about how noisy it was. That wasn’t the main problem though, no that was that he was beginning to feel a small ache in his biceps starting. Logically, the best way to stop that would be to sit down while holding Hinata, right? Wrong. Sitting down or putting him down just made the screaming worse. 

 

He didn’t know what to do. 

 

He felt completely helpless.

 

All of his research were completely useless to him now and, while he never would have dared to tell this to anyone, his throat felt tight and he was so overwhelmed at this point that he felt as if he would break into tears at any moment too. 

 

“It’s okay, we’re okay,” he mumbled continuously to Hinata as he walked with him, though it was probably equally for his own benefit. 

 

For a split second, he had considered calling Misaki or really anyone for some kind of help, but, despite how much he had mocked the redhead in the past, he had too much pride to admit defeat. Or maybe it was the fear that if he asked for help that Misaki would realize that he wasn’t the right person to start a family with, that he’d take Hinata and leave. If he couldn’t even handle two days with his son then maybe he wasn’t meant to be a dad. He tried shaking the thought away, but it lingered like a bad smell. He held Hinata even closer, not caring that his shirt was going to end up with another wet spot on it. 

 

They had been over this a million times, in and out of therapy. He was allowed to make mistakes and not be perfect. Misaki wasn’t going to leave him if he didn’t live up to some standard that Saruhiko had set up in his own head. No one was going to hold it against him if he slipped up.

 

Even with the rational part of him knowing that, he couldn’t exactly quiet the other part of him. 

 

Was there something he was missing? Was something wrong? Maybe he should take him to the hospital? Why the hell couldn’t he tell what was wrong with his own kid?

 

‘On the bright side, at least he hasn’t used his powers…’ Saruhiko thought, trying to alleviate some of his worries by telling himself that if it was something unbearable then the tantrum would’ve escalated to that point already. 

 

That made him feel a little bit better. Not much, but a little.

 

Walking into their kitchen, he set Hinata down so that he was sitting on the edge of the counter beside some clean dishes that Saruhiko had been about to put away before the screaming started. He stood in front of him so that he wouldn’t fall off of the counter, his hands on either side of him for the same reason as he tried to put his thoughts together in the few moments before the screaming would start up again. 

 

He closed his eyes. ‘Maybe I should check his diaper again. Then I can fill up the bathtub and see if he wants to splash around for a little bit…’ he thought. 

 

When a soft ‘ _thump_ ’ met his ears, he opened his eyes quickly. He looked down in front of him to see Hinata with his hand on the top of one of the upside down tupperware containers, a curious look on his face. The small child lifted his hand before bringing it down on the plastic next to him again with another ‘ _thump_ ’. His mouth opened in a smile and he turned to look at Saruhiko with an expression that he could only translate as ‘ _did you see that?_ ’

 

Saruhiko grabbed the tupperware and placed it in front of Hinata who promptly began smacking it with both hands, all traces of the tantrum gone outside of the tear stains on his cheeks and redness of his eyes. Relief flooded through Saruhiko, an almost manic laughter leaving him. 

 

“Really? That’s all it took?” he breathed out. 

 

He didn’t know how long they sat there, it didn’t really matter either. He would have stood there all day if it kept his son happy - watching him and occasionally tapping his own fingers against the tupperware to encourage him to keep going. The soft drumming only stopped when the door opened, catching both Saruhiko’s and Hinata’s attention, the latter of which began sobbing dramatically as soon as soon as Misaki’s face came into view. Saruhiko understood the feeling.

 

Misaki set his bag down, picking Hinata up as soon as he was within reach to do so. Miraculously, it was as if the world was no longer falling apart. Hinata threw his tiny arms around his other dad's neck, giving his version of kisses to his shoulder and cheek. Smiling, Misaki turned his attention to Saruhiko.

 

“So, how did it go?” Misaki asked him.

 

He shrugged slightly. “It was fine. Different than I expected.”

 

“He screamed at ya, didn’t he?”

 

“For four and a half hours.”

 

Misaki laughed softly as Hinata began touching his face. “It’s nothing personal, he was just getting tired of seeing your face,” Misaki said. 

 

“That feels pretty personal to me,” he grumbled in response. 

 

“Nah, you should see the attitude that he gives me sometimes before you get home. Then as soon as you are there, he is perfectly fine. Huh? You just like giving your daddys a hard time, dontcha?” he asked Hinata. 

 

“Spoiled little brat,” Saruhiko said, his tone affectionate despite the exhaustion in his expression. 

 

Misaki smirked slightly. “I can’t believe you let yourself get beat by a baby.”

 

“I did not.”

 

“Have you taken a look into a mirror? You look like hell.” Misaki reached out and patted down a bit of hair that was likely sticking up at an odd angle. “You did good though, ya know. He’s got all his limbs still attached and looks good even if you look like shit. It doesn’t even look like you cried,” he teased.

 

Saruhiko clicked his tongue. “Of course I didn’t. Unlike some people, I don’t cry at everything.”

 

“I don’t cry at everythi-”

 

“Dumbo,” Saruhiko deadpanned.

 

His face flushing red, Misaki quickly threw out a retort. “Well, you totally cried when he called you ‘dad’ for the first time!” 

 

“That’s better than crying over a children’s movie.”

 

“Whatever, let’s go Hinata. We don’t need all this negativity and judgement,” he huffed out, grabbing his overnight bag and walking towards his and Saruhiko’s bedroom to unpack. 

 

He was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping around his waist, hair brushing against his cheek as Saruhiko buried his face in his shoulder. The taller man sighed softly, letting his eyes fall shut as he relaxed into the familiar smell of his fiancé. He hadn't realized how incredible he was, spending countless hours with Hinata everyday while he was working, rarely complaining even when he had to work later than anticipated. Misaki really was amazing. He'd save telling him that for another time though, preferably when he wasn't wearing a shirt covered in tears and baby snot. 

 

“Welcome home, Misaki,” he mumbled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes babies scream and it's just because they don't want you, but at the same time you can't put them down because they may not want you but they want. 
> 
> Children are complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Spending time with my nephew always makes me want to write about babies sooo have some Saruhiko and Misaki dealing with a baby. I have no idea how long this will be. I'll be pulling from my experiences with my nephew since he is the only real reference I have for a small person!
> 
> This is super short. Sorry.


End file.
